


Everything

by A_Kid_Named_Hiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/gifts).



I've always thought that skating was my world. 

But I was wrong. It's _you_ who's my world. 

And I know how crazy that sounds. How dangerous. They've warned me about it, this kind of devotion. It's scary, isn't it? Knowing that someone holds this much power over you 'cause you can't help but let them.

Here's the thing, though. 

I could never truly stop wanting more of you. I'm a greedy man, and I find no shame in admitting that. 

But there are days like this one where I'm content to just lie here in the dirt with you and just… _stop._

Just let the world go on without us, because who the fuck _needs_ it when we've got each other?

I wish sometimes that I could freeze moments like these. Frame you on my wall like a still-life and stare at you till time has ended, safe in my knowledge that _we_ never will. 

I like the way you look bathed in the silver of moonlight. I like everything about you. The way your hair always falls over your eye like a curtain, the way you brush it from your face so your view of the stars overhead lies unobstructed. 

Your nose. Your cheekbones. Your lips. The way the corners of your mouth crinkle with easy laughter. 

I like the way you fold your hands upon your belly, this picture of contentment you make. The way you look over at me and say, "You're supposed to be watching the _stars,_ Yuuri," teasing and knowing and always pleased whenever you're looking at _me._

But I would _always_ rather be watching you. 

You say that you'd never want to live without me, and the thing is, I _can't._ It makes no sense to me 'cause living without you really _isn't_ a life at all. 

You told me once that I'm your _Life_ and _Love._

To me, Viktor, you're _everything._


End file.
